Loose Ends
by Chase Me
Summary: A series of RoyXJean oneshots and drabbles. Yaoi, of course...full of goodness and fluff. This couple needs so much more loving...
1. OS1: Boiling Water

Yay! In a way, I am updating…ok…not really but this is a start, aint it! I had the sudden urge to start some drabbles between one of my favorite couples, and I promise to work on my other fics sometime soon too!

* * *

By chance, Jean Havoc ran out of his precious cigarettes. By chance, Roy Mustang decided he needed to eat something other than sugar cubes.

And…by chance…they both went to the same place to get their needs. As Jean walked out of the store, nicotine in tow, he noticed that not three feet away from him, walking away from where he was lighting up, was none other than Mustang himself. This caused an instant smile to form on Jean's face; he had been hoping to run into him, after all. Taking a step forward and raising a hand, Jean called out,

"Neh…Taisa!" he watched as the man stopped and turned, a dull expression on his face, until he noticed who it was and smirked. He gave him a simple nod, and that was all Jean needed as he ran over to him. "Odd running into you here, sir…" he said with a smirk. Roy chuckled,

"Indeed, Havoc…it is…" he said, watching as Jean eyed the bag in his hand. "I was feeling a bit hungry, seeing is how it's been a while since I have been able to put my pen down…"

"Another report, sir?"

"Of course…" Roy gave a frustrated sigh. Jean couldn't help but smile at him,

"So…whatcha get?" he asked, looking to the bag again. Roy raised a brow to him, suddenly suspicious of the blonde,

"Cream of Wheat…"

"You don't cook often, do you?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Jean was surprised to see Roy's cheeks redden lightly. He fed into it, hoping to get more of a reaction…they weren't in the office, so he had a perfect chance to tease the Colonel.

"I dunno…but Cream of Wheat? Come on, Taisa…" Roy stared at him for a moment. He was getting back at him, he realized that now. It seemed that ever since he had gone out with that one girl, Jean had been acting strangely around him. Here he was, a Second Lieutenant teasing his Colonel about his cooking ability and getting away with it. Jean was loving every moment of it, and Roy was ready to throw a comment back at him, until Jean turned to him with an all knowing smile and said, "You don't know how to cook it right, do you? That's why you bought two boxes…" Roy stared at him, almost in disbelief.

"And I suppose _you_ do, Havoc?"

"Of course! I love cooking…" Jean said smugly. Roy frowned,

"Is that so?" Jean nodded,

"Yup…I've gotten really good at it, actually…" he blinked when Roy suddenly smiled.

"Well…that's good to hear, Lieutenant, because I just thought up a very interesting mission for you…" he watched a wave of worry cross over Jean's features. "It's nothing huge, Havoc…now put that out and follow me…" Jean watched in confusion as Roy turned on his heal and started to walk off. After dropping his cigarette to the ground and stepping on it, he followed.

He followed him all the way to an apartment building silently, memorizing the route, just in case, and wondering just what the Colonel had planned for him. When they reached the door, it actually hit him: he was about to walking into Colonel Roy Mustang's apartment. His face reddened a bit as he walked in and looked around. 

"Shoes." Came a calm voice behind him. He jumped a bit, suddenly feeling nervous. With a nod, he placed his shoes by Roy's and followed him into what seemed to be the kitchen. He watched curiously as Roy pulled out a pan, filled it with water and then put it on the stove. "There…now we wait…" Roy said, folding his arms.

"Wait for what?" Jean asked, staring at the pot. Why had the Colonel brought him here…he wasn't seriously going to make him….oh God…

"For you to show me how to do this right…" Roy said simply. Jean blinked at him, and then smiled,

"Oh…well…the water has to boil first and then…"

"Not that, Havoc…that will come later." There was something in Roy's voice that really caught Jean's attention.

"You….need help on the report?" Jean asked, feeling nervous again. Roy gave a light chuckle and stepped towards him. He was starting to worry Jean, and he decided to sit down on one of the wooden chairs that were behind him. He immediately regretted the action when the smirk on Roy's face turned into a smile. "S…sir?"

Jean's mind stopped thinking properly when he watched Roy bend down a bit and felt his lips on his neck.

"Taisa?" he tried so had not to moan or whimper, but his voice said it all, and against his neck Roy smiled yet again,

"You're actions have been a bit off around me lately, Havoc…" he said, kissing the spot again. He felt Havoc shiver, and he stood up straight again, to find a very flustered Lieutenant looking at the floor. "At first, I thought it was because I went out with that cute girl from the video store…but then it hit me today on our way here why it had upset you…" no sound came from Jean, and he took the opportunity to continue…he had to get back at him for the cooking comment anyway. "You weren't jealous of me for being with her, but rather the other way around…that's how it's always been…" he watched Jean bite his lip, "Is that true, Havoc?" he watched the other man as he remained silent. The look on his face almost made him feel guilty, but he wasn't done yet. "An answer, Jean…" whenRoy said his first name, he looked up to him, and their eyes locked against his will. "Well…?" he was beginning to sound impatient.

"Hai…" Jean finally said after another moment. He sat there, waiting…for anything. To be laughed at, turned down flat, or even kicked out of the apartment he still couldn't believe he was in. He **wasn't** expecting Roy to bend down again, and kiss him on the lips. The action blew his mind, but he recovered quick enough to respond before it was over, leaning into it. When they pulled away from each other, Jean was the one that was red, and to hide it, he pulled Roy closer to the chair and placed his forehead on his stomach. As Roy messed with his hair, Jean knew that he was smirking his ass off. He didn't mind though, he was still a little dazed anyway…

When Jean suddenly chuckled, Roy's large smirk disappeared,

"May I ask _what_ is so funny?" he asked, his hand stopping short in his hair. After a moment, Jean pulled his head back and grinned up at him.

"Water."

"What…?"

"It's boiling…" Jean watched in amusement as Roy's face paled, he let out a laugh when he started cursing by the stove.

"Now what?" he asked, sounding a bit frantic. Jean stood and walked over to him, staring at the pot dully.

"It's boiling…" he said simply.

"Yes…NOW what?" Roy asked, grabbing a box of Cream of Wheat from a bag.

"There's not enough water to make some for the both of us…" Roy looked up from the box to see Jean add water to it and set it back on the stove. "In about five minutes…it will be ready to add the stuff…" he turned to see Roy smirking at him again. "Taisa?" he took a step back, only to be grabbed by Roy. He smiled shyly as Roy began to drag him out of the room.

"I have five minutes…" he said, turning to him with a grin.

Jean couldn't help grin aswell.

* * *

Yay! It's done…and it turned out to be so much longer than I had planned! Oo…sorry about that…tho I bet you don't mind, huh?

For those of you who don't know... "Taisa" means 'Colonel', and "Hai" means 'Yes'...just thought I should point that out...

All I ask…is that you…

_**Review Please!**_


	2. Drab1: Forgetting a Storm

Due to all the rain that Hurricane Katrina has brought, I was kinda inspired to write this one…

I pray for those who were injured or are waiting to be in that storm…

* * *

As Roy looked out the window, he came to and interesting conclusion: rain was a terrible thing if it lasted too long. He was cold, seeing is how the only article of clothing of his he could find was his long-sleeved white shirt. All well…at least the fireplace kept his living room warm. It wasn't too bad if he wasn't actually looking out the window, but rather at focusing on the warm fire before him. For some reason, Roy still felt cold, and he began to wonder if waking Jean up was a good idea or not. He decided against it…he'd be up soon enough….

* * *

A low rumble that came from the sky was all it took to wake Jean Havoc from a dead sleep. He sat up with a start and immediately looked for Roy…but only found a body pillow in his place. Flopping over so he was leaning over the side of the bed, he found his large blue t-shirt and put it on. _Where the Hell was the rest of his clothes?_

Cold, he decided to take the blanket with him on his search for Roy through the house. Wrapping it around him, he made his way to the living room where he found Roy on the couch. With a small smile he sat down next to him, covered then both with the blanket, and then rested his head on Roy's shoulder.

"I take it the thunder woke you?" Roy asked, not opening his eyes.

"That and the fact that you were missing…" Jean closed his eyes with a small smile, snuggling into the other some. He paused for a moment as Roy moved his arm to wrap it around him, and when he was finished, Jean grinned and wrapped his own arm around Roy, leaning on his yet again. After a moment Jean looked up to him, "The bed is warmer…" Roy opened an eye to him,

"Cold?"

"I could only find my shirt…" Jean said, almost pouting.

"Same here, and I'm fine…"

"You've got long sleeves!" Jean pointed out.

"And a blanket, and a man who is afraid to be alone in a storm…" he smirked at him, "Funny how you didn't seem to mind earlier…" as he had hoped, Jean immediately turned red.

"That was…different…and I wasn't alone…" he blinked, "Wait…who said that I'm afraid of something like a silly—" before he could finish his sentence, there was another low rumble and his grip tightened around Roy's waist. Looking up to the ceiling he sighed, "I didn't mean it!" Roy smiled,

"You really are a weird one, Jean…" he watched Jean's gaze go from the ceiling to him.

"Yeah…I know…is that…a bad thing?" he asked. For a moment, Roy didn't answer, but rather lightly push Jean off of him, and back so he was lying on the couch and facing him in an awkward way. Blushing, Jean straightened himself to be more comfortable on his back, and when Roy saw that he was settled, he leaned over him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"No…of course not…" he said with a loving smile as he pulled the blanket over the two.

"That's good…" Jean said with a grin. He was going to say more, but the fact that Roy was trailing kisses along his neck and jaw line made him for get what he was going to say – and about the fact that it was still storming outside….

* * *

I really want to thank **Torii**…because…you rock…thanks for the review!

Also…I would like to point out that I was kinda thinking of doing requests…tho I am not so sure how I'm gonna pull it off just yet…

I'll figure it out…

_**Please…be like Torii and Review!**_


	3. Drab2: This Little Rope On My Shoulder

I keep on updating and updating…stop me….tho I will stop myself if I don't get some lovin!

* * *

Whenever Thursday rolled around, Jean Havoc seemed to think more than usual. He noticed little things that normally he wouldn't. Like how his desk was taller than everybody else's, due to his height, or that one of the lights in the room flickered a bit because it was one size smaller than all the others. On one Thursday he noticed that once of the ceiling tiles was actually 3 shades darker than all the other ones…and that Breda's chair was tilted to the left a bit. It wasn't that he didn't work on Thursday…he was just more…aware of his surroundings during that particular day. And on this particular Thursday, something that caught his attention kept bothering him until he couldn't take it anymore. Standing up, he marched his way over to the Colonel's office.

When Roy heard his door open without a knock and close again he smiled. '_It must be Thursday again…_' he thought. Sure enough, when he looked up from his paper, Jean Havoc was standing before him, with that same look. It was always a mix of curiosity, confusion, and sometimes, worry. Raising a brow he waited for him to speak.

"Ano…Taisa?" Jean began, looking unsure.

"What is it, Havoc…?" Roy put his pen down.

"I was…just wondering…" he looked to him with a raised brow, "What are the ropes on our uniform really for?" he asked, tugging on the said rope slightly. Roy couldn't help but chuckle; that was Jean's best one yet by far. "Seriously! I mean…they are kinda uncomfortable…hard to iron around…" Roy stood up and walked over to him.

"Do you really want to know, Havoc?"

"Yes, actually…I really do…it's driving me crazy...and…" before he could finish, Roy grabbed the rope on his uniform and tugged him, their lips locking. After Jean's little moment of shock, he eventually wrapped his arms around Roy to deepen this kiss. When Roy pulled away, his face was as calm as ever. "That's…what they are for?" Jean joked.

"That's what _yours_ is for…" Jean blinked at him for a moment, and then smirked,

"You don't know what they are for either, do you?"

* * *

I seriously had a day when I suddenly went "What the Hell is with the ropes?" lol…

Anyway…I will probably put more and more up as my summer slowly disappears, I have so many awesome winter ideas!

_**Review If Ya Love Me….Or The Fic….Yeah…**_


	4. OS2: Facing Death :feat Helena

I'm sorry, guys. I love Maes Hughes…. terribly. To the point it hurts…but…in this fic, he just died. I'm sorry! I hate it! But I need it! Forgive me!

* * *

When Havoc didn't come to work, yet again, everybody was worried. Ever since the day of the funeral, Jean had been absent. That was about a week ago…and everybody was taking his or her own sweet time dealing with it. But…at least they had come to the office. Sure, it was really slow now, and people lacked their drive to laugh and joke around, but at least they were there. 

Roy Mustang…was hit hard by it like a brick, but he was still worried about the Second Lieutenant, so he took his leave to find him. Perhaps he was in his apartment; yeah…he'd check there first…and then head to the graveyard.

**Can you hear me?**

"Ano…Hughes…I still don't understand…anything that you said to me." Jean said quietly, his gaze set on the grave before him. He was silent for a while, until he smiled, "I finally beat Breda at that game he's always playing….I…I wish you could have seen his face…I really do…" he found his eyes watering, even though he was sure he was dried out by now. He was going to say something else, until he felt like he wasn't alone. It was that feeling, the one where you know that somebody that you really care for is by you.

**Are you near me?**

"Havoc." He jumped at his name, and turned around. He was shocked when he saw who was behind him. What on earth was Mustang doing there, oh well…duh. He was Hughes' best friend, after all. Turning fully to the man, he gave a weak salute.

"Hello, sir…" Mustang gave him a nod and watched the other's salute drop. As he had feared, Jean Havoc was a total mess. His eyes showed more than one sign of crying, he wasn't wearing his uniform, and there wasn't a cigarette in his mouth. Mustang wasn't sure what to say, as the man smiled at him tiredly…he was lost for words with the man in that state. "I'm sorry…for my absence, sir…I…I realize that it was really uncalled for…but…" his eyes where heavy with water again, "I…wanted to see him…again…" Mustang immediately gave himself a mental kick as the other man turned his head away from him. He'd made him cry.

"I understand…" was all he could push out. He searched for words, and decided to point out why it was a bad idea that he wasn't there, "We're all worried about you, Havoc…" the taller man gave a nod, and a few tears hit the grass. This wasn't helping Mustang any either, "_I'm_…worried about you, Jean…." He watched as sad eyes looked to him in slight shock. His facial expression changed a bit, as he looked to the ground,

"I remember Edward talking about alchemy once…" Mustang immediately stiffened. "He was talking about Equilivant Exchange…" he suddenly looked up, anger trying to show through his sadness, "What about us? What have we gained if that stupid rule is true? When Hughes died…what was there to gain? Nothing!" he looked to the ground again, more tears falling freely. "Hughes gave his life, and we have nothing to show for it…nothing at all…" Mustang gave a sad sigh and smile,

"Nobody said that the outcome of the exchange is going to be a positive one…" very good, Roy…make it worse. "Come on…" he took a step forward and grabbed his hand, "You need to—" when he was pulled forward he forgot what he was going to say. Havoc's arms wrapped around him, and he seemed to melt. Havoc wasn't helping him with his own emotions, as he could feel a lump in his throat. Placing his head on the other's chest he gave a small sigh, "Havoc-shoi…" the other man didn't make a sound, he just held him. "We need to go…" he felt him nod.

**Can we pretend…to leave and then….**

When Havocs hug loosened, he took a small step back and looked to the grave that he knew the other had been talking to for quite some time. He nodded towards it, and wouldn't let the words he was thinking come from his mouth. The both of them shared a small smile as they looked to it, the both of them knowing that they'd be back together. Mustang looked up to the other man, to see if he was ready to go, and Havoc gave him a larger smile as he wiped the remaining tears away from his eyes. He was surprised when the other held a hand out to him, and it made him smile. Taking the hand Mustang chuckled to himself, even now…Hughes was still somehow playing matchmaker. As they turned from the grave, their fingers laced together, and Jean smile seemed to brighten.

**We'll meet again…**

"The…office is the other way…" Havoc pointed out when he noticed where they were walking. The man beside him didn't look to him; he only kept his smile,

"I know…" he stated.

"Well…where are we going then?"

"You'll see…" Havoc looked confused, and somewhat worried, until the Colonel turned and smiled to him. Yeah…he was in trouble, but at the moment he didn't mind. As they walked, he began to wonder…if Hughes knew what had just happened.

Yeah…Hughes knew all to well, and as his spirit watched the two make their way down the street, he gave a huge grin,

_"It's about time…Roy…"_

**When both out cars collide…**

* * *

I'm so sorry that I killed him! I…vowed to never write a fic where he's dead in it, but I did! If it makes you all feel better, I cried a bit writing it! 

_**Review…-sigh-**_


End file.
